


The Morning After

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Impaired Consent Not Intended/Implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sam wakes after spending the night with one of his colleagues





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The Morning After_   
>  _**Pairing:** Chris Skelton/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Sam wakes after spending the night with one of his colleagues._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  The morning after._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Sam wakes, slowly opens his eyes. Hideous wallpaper, check, his bed then. No spiteful sunlight to hurt his eyes yet but he's got the headache he usually gets with hangovers. He needs a piss, goes to get up but an arm tightens round him putting extra pressure on his bladder. His brain throws up some highlights from last night; cinema and too many drinks after, soft sloppy kisses as they'd stumbled back to Sam's and some nice mutual handjobs. He's really gotta go. Lifting Chris' arm slowly, so as not to wake him, a relieved Sam heads to the bathroom.


End file.
